Changing
by Clove the girl with knives 59
Summary: This is a cute story on how Rosy is trying to gain self esteem. Or will her Family help her out.
1. The call

Changing

I remember that I was insane and mean and no one likes me….. But not anymore. Everyone now is scared of me even if I'm not insane anymore and mean I am nice and polite and normal. My family is even a little bit scared and shocked of my self. Because my sister Amy is scared of me and my other family members avoid and stare at me 24/7 unless they want me to smash something or they need me to do something for them.

Well, who I am is Rosy Tally Rose I am 14 and My fur/quills are pink. I have emerald green eyes and I am 2,11. My favourite colour is green even though my dress is like Amy's ( but it's lime green.)

My green hair band makes me have 3 bangs and make my hair look the same height as Amy's even though it is about 3 inches longer. I like someone named Scrouge.

My best friend is a girl named Devila she is 5. My other best friend is a purple cat named Angie. My weapon is a green and yellow mallet with spikes at the end. It's made of steel. I am the youngest in my family even though me and Amy are technically the same age. But she is 6 minutes older. Me and Amy are great sisters. My other sister is very mean.

Me and Amy are both really flexible and we are both very obsessive (but I am shy and not that obsessive). My favourite game is checkers. I am very scary when I get insane. Yes I still am but I take medicine that makes me not insane it only holds for half an hour so I have to take it or I will go coco.

I was out shopping with my mom at aero postal. We needed to find a sweater for my cousin Rosetta. It was her 5th birthday. She is a 1,2 ,cute, Well mannered, yellow hedgehog with anxious purple eyes. She is the only one in our family with purple eyes. Everyone else has either blue or green or Blue/green. Everyone in our family are blue, yellow, gold or pink.

She is very shy and nice she wouldn't hit a fly. She loves kindergarten and she is very smart she already knows her 8 times tables. She can read books like Twighlight and understand everything in it. She loves to play soccer and tennis she already knows how to dance and play a guitar. She loves the colours purple, blue and orange. She is very fast.

She **loves** Justin Beiber. She hates to get in trouble. She hates pain and she loves to play board games. She loves hugs and she is very pretty her eyes in the winter do sometimes turn dark blue but they are usually light purple. She loves to jump and shop at the same time. But right now she is very sick and everyone is very worried about her.

My mom, Amelia then grabbed this pretty dark purple sweat shirt that had white printing on it. I even loved it. "Good eyes mom!" I said smiling. She grinned and said "good daydreaming". I blushed and rolled my eyes remembering that I love to daydream. "Moms…" I mumbled to myself making my mom cross her arms. "What did you say?" "Nothing…" I lied biting my lip she rolled her eyes and dragged my to the car.

When we got home I grabbed the bags out of the trunk and set them onto the front door causing my mom the growl and bring them inside. I then ran into my room tripping over a Wii remote. "What the heck!" I shouted turning to the object that I tripped over. "Stupid freaking Remote!" I shouted throwing it. I sighed as I saw I was getting cranky.

I then took my medicine and then looked up seeing my big sister Emily at the door. "Whats up jerk?" I gave her a death glare then sighed. "None of your business!" I shouted loudly. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Your boyfriend called."

I then remembered him with his handsome blue eyes and his green quills that made me faint. His calm and cute voice. His hot jacket. And just him that made me smile everyday. I then shouted "When!" "When you were having quality time with mom." I rolled my eyes and she smirked. "Whatever just give me the phone!"

'No!"

"The phone!" I said in a demanding tone. "No, Never!" She shouted as I jumped at her she moved as I did so. "Give it!" She then mumbled something and walked out of the room making me growl. I then walked to my bed and jumped onto it. My life sucks as you can see. I actually hate my parents both of them! They are morons just like my sister Emily. Amy is the best sister. I actually am starting to think, that this mother, in this house is not my mother, and that she is my aunt or something. Why do I even have a family like this? I thought it was the Rose family not the hell family I wish this was better then it is.

Scourge is an idoit and everyone should know that. Me and Scourge are just friends and everyone thinks we should date. Please! Why would we date? He is an annoying retard that has no life who does You-Know-What with random girls at school I might feel something about him but not love all of that is a lie ok! Well, it's my bed time good night! I so wish my life could get better then this.

Wait I'm going to the library first. I snoke outside of my house towards the town. The town is very crowded and noisy. When I went into the library the lady asked me for my idea card. What the hell? It's none of her buisness. Or is it? "Perfect!" I said going to the section with my favourite book " Eclipse" I never got to read that book but it's my favourite cause the movie is epic. I love movies. Oh my god! It's Sky! Scourge's mom! "Well, hello Rosy dear you look very grown up now!" What the hell seriously. One thing to say I got to stop saying what the hell I think thats my favourite saying ^.^. "Thanks... I guess..." I mumbled looking down at my new black high tops. Scourge then stared at me with his toxic blue eyes. I'm wearing blue jeans,a black tee shirt, black high tops and have my quills in a bun. What's wrong with that? "Hey babey!" He said wrapping his arm's around my waist. "Let go hedgehog!" I said smacking his hand away. "Wow what's up with you?" He asked smiling widely his creepy and strange smile. What the hell? Why does he give me that smile? I got to stop thinking to my self.

"You are!" I yelled punching him. "Shhhhh!" The librarian shouted. "No pucnhing and yelling in the library!" The librarian said looking back down at her book. What the hell? Seriously? "Well, you have no curves yet." Hey! I do just not alot I just started having puberty my "twin" sister Amy began hers two years ago. "I do just not alot!" I said glaring at me. God he's so annoying. "I see that and you... actually with... long hair... are sexy ;)" He said smirking. "Grr..." I mumbled crossing my arms. "How old are you now Rosy?" He asked smiling. "14 why?" "I'm 17 and everyone supprisingly that are my age are failing grade 11 and 12." I laughed at him. He then pushed me causing me to fall on my back. "Owie!" I shouted smacking him hard on the check. "Ouch what the hell was that for..." He mumbled. "It was for you being a jerk..." I mumbled angrily. He smiled his ugly smile. Grr I hate that smile and that usaully means trouble for me. "Your so sexy!" He said picking me up and spinning me. "Put-Me-down!" I said throwing my arms in random directions every time I paused to talk.

"Not yet you got thirty seconds." "Your a idoit Scourge!" I yelled kicking his leg. "Thanks so are you." He said smiling. "Dummie!" I yelled smacking him again. Scourge is so retarted. "Don't do this to me Rose." I hate when he calls me that. "Call me Rosy not Rose..." "You look like one and your last names Rose. Right?" He said smiling. I seriously hate Scourge! "Well, I got to go bye!" I said going to the check out. "Are you two a couple?" The librarian asked staring at me. "Hell no!" Rude language but still... "Well... you guys look like a good couple in my opioin..." The librarian mumbled checked my book on the machine. "Thanks... I guess..." I said shocked. One thing me and Scourge will never, ever be boyfriend and girlfriend just friends. I then grabbed the book and ran back home.

I closed the door silently and sneaked up to my room. I tried not to wake up my mother who is always sleeping in the living room. My sisters were fast asleep so I don't have to worry about them. I then went into my bedroom and closed me door. I then jumped onto my bed. 'I am sooooo team Jacob!' I thought to myself as I read my book for hours. When I tried to sleep for the first time a spider landing on my shoulder (which was really big), the second time there was a creepy noise, third my door opened it's self and last it's fucking cold. I'm so getting more blankets. I then grabbed one of my mother's blankets from a closet and put it over my light green blanket. I then hoped into bed and sunk in it. I'm so not excited for tommorow mourning. Shit! My mom will be so fucking mad at me, I'm such a b*tch. Then I fell asleep as the moon fell on me.

Me: This was a story from how Rosy changed and she is starting off moody well wait till' the next Chapter comes out.

Sorry it was short I made it even better!


	2. Oh no new friend new allies Scourge

Changing Chapter two Oh no

"Mom?" I asked a few minutes later because I didn't want lunch. "Can I have a doughnut?" I said seeing Amy and Emily eating some doughnuts. "Sure honey." She said grabbing a seventeen magazine and drinking some coffee out of a cup. I then grabbed a chocolate doughnut like my two older sisters were having.

"Hey Amy?" "Yes Rosy?" She said looking at me happily. "I like Scourge….." Emily and Amy gasped. Emily put her hand on his mouth sarcastically and Amy looked actually scared. "What do you like about him Rosy?" She asked looking me right in my eyes in a censored way. Her eyes all scared like.

"He is cute…" "Don't get fooled by him Rosy he is a bad boy and besides he is dating Fiona the Fox." "Nooooo!" I said very sad yet mad. "He cant be." I said tearing up in anger. "When I find this Fox girl I'll give her a piece of me." Amy then said. "Go ahead I don't like this Fiona girl anyway she hurt my Sonikus feelings."

"She's a meaner…" I mumbled to my self but loud enough that my mom, Emily and Amy nodded their heads. "Why do you like about Sonic? Amy?" I said looking in her happy eyes. "Everything-' Her eyes turned a little bit sadder-' Except for when he runs away from me."

Me and mom rolled our eyes and laughed and Emily just mumbled something. "What did you say Emily." We all asked our mean big sister." "Nothing…" She lied biting her lip furiously. "Whatever…." I mumbled and me, my mom and Amy cheered out as my mom yelled. "I just won 10,000 dollars!"

I then smiled as it all quieted down. "Okay to admit I actually don't like Scourge he's a big jerk who cares only about himself." I said not wanting to say my quote. Yes it's "What the hell?" "Well honey he's only a boy you know he might get better over- I know! But he is very annoying that I want to punch him!" I said as Emily smirked. "Well. I hate when Shadow always run's away and call's me a crazy fucking b#ch!" Emily said smiling.

"Well That's kind of like me and Sonic except he calls me a creepy fan girl not a- anyway guys why don't all of you go for a walk?" My mom asked in a innocent like tone. "Fine I will!" I shouted stomping out of my house. I grabbed my skate board and jumped onto it. When it was about 5 minutes a whole gush of gravity pushed me and I fell off of my skate board. "Ha!" I heard as I stood up.

It was Fiona. She had long auburn hair, blue eyes, brown fur and was very curvy and flexible. "Hey! What the hell? Why did you laugh at me you- Because it was so funny you just randomly fell. Ah ha, ha!" She laughed this time falling to the ground laughing. Fiona is such a whore. She also was only wearing a very short skirt and a tube top. "Well I got to go!" She said trying to get away.

"Your not going anywhere whore!" I shouted missing her by a cm. "Try better bitch!" She yelled punching my jaw. "Fuck- stop fighting!" This purple cat yelled punching Fiona. She looked like Angie. "Come on let's go!" She yelled tugging on my arm. Fiona looked really weak but me and the purple cat left her there bleeding to death. "Who are you….?" I asked staring the mysterious girl in the eyes.

"I am Blaze, Blaze the Cat!" She exclaimed happily. "Who are you?" She asked looking at me. "Rosy and watch out!" I yelled as a car almost hit her. "Wow that was really close!" Blaze said her eyes almost coming out of her head. Blaze is tall to. "Wait! I think I saw- Yes I came from a family of 8 cats but we all went to separate places and we never seen each other again! There was Aqua, Crystal, Wind, Angie, Sunny, Transformia, Smarty and me Blaze and we always stayed together!" She said dodging another truck.

"Okay save the talking for later okay!" I said and she nodded her head slowly. When we got to the park we sat down on the bench and had ice cream. I had chocolate and she had strawberry. "So are you Amy's twin or something because you sure look like her?" Blaze asked looking at me. "Well…. Yes but I think I'm more of her cousin then sister because she has different stuff then me…" That came out wrong. "Oh…. But you guys still look alike." She said throwing her wrapper in the garbage can.

After I finished my ice cream we went for another walk for about 6 minutes then we had to sit down again because we got tired (Me: Rosy lost her skate board as you can see). Blaze had the sweetest smile. Her smile must make all of her friends smile.

Me and her then tried to climb a fence but a old guy yelled at us. We then tried to run through his yard and he threw a pinecone at us so we gave up. You should've saw his face.

Then we started laughing and fell. "That was fun…" I said still laughing. "I should get going though…" I said getting up as Blaze got up to. "I wish… We will meet again…" Blaze said walking away. "Bye!" We both shouted as we both walked our separate ways.

When I was walking home I saw Scourge. He smirked at me and I glared back. "Hey Rose what are you up to?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let go!" I say smacking his arm away. "Sorry Rose." He answered smiling.

"Gr…. Scourge I need to get home." I said trying to get past. "Fine you win this time but the next time I win and you have to come with me." Scourge answered as his friends and him ran away. I then sighed and walked back home. "Hey girl."

Amber said smiling at me. Amber is my sisters friend. Other wise Tails's older sis. "Hey…" I mumbled trying to walk past her but she grabs my arm. "Hey give me a hug." She said giving me a bear hug. "I need to get inside!" I said walking past her. I sounded like a bitch but I don't care.

I heard her call me words like slut and stuff until Emily went outside with her and closed the door. I then walked into the kitchen and sat beside Amy. "Hey sissy." Amy answered smirking at me. "Hey!" I said upbeat trying to make the sad Amy smile. "Cheer up Amy…" I said putting my hand on her lap. She then looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Father said that he might ship me all the way to southern Mobuis." She said crying. "Wait! What? He can't do that to you!" I yelled getting really mad. "I know I don't know why…. He must hate me then…" Amy said looking even more sad. "No one could hate you, you are the nicest person I know." I answered smiling a bit.

"Well I'm going up to my room." Amy called out walking upstairs. "Wow…." I answered still sitting there. I then went to the phone to call someone.

(Me: These are not real phone numbers don't bother)

Cream: 666-980-8978

Sonic: 666- 981-7867

Tails- 666-981-2342

Amber- 666-980-7667

Blaze: 666-980- 5567

Silver: 666-981- 5567 (Me: Silver has the same but for boys there is a 1 not 0)

Vector, Espio and Charmy: 666-5557

Sally: 666-980-8898

Bunnie: 666-980-8787

Vanilla: (Same as Cream)

Antoine: (Same as Bunnie but a 1)

Becka Taylor(Someone from a stories Lil sis.): 666-565-9809

Shadow and Breanna: 666-789-9090 (Shadow and Breanna have the same number)

Becky, Cake, Honey, Paige and Jhonny club: 666-898-8989

And lot's of other ones.

"Hm… I'm gonna pick Cream." I answered picking up the phone. "666-980-8978." I said as I typed the numbers in on my new cell phone. "Hello…" Cream answered on the other end. "Hey can I talk with you…" I said putting my hand on my hip. "Sure… But I'm going to the mall soon…. Do you want to come because Amy wont answer." "Sure…" I said happily.

Her voice lightened. "Ok I'll come pick you up…" She answered as she hung up her phone. Yay I have a date with a 8 year old.

Me: Enjoy?


	3. New love, old friends, new begginings

Changing chapter 3

*Three years later*

I was going for a walk down main street and everyone seemed so happy. I saw this green lady walking around with a little girl and a boy a lot older. They looked so happy. My skirt was so annoying, it gets in the way of things. I am girly to let ya know. "Huh?" I said feeling arm's wrapping around my waist. "Scourge?" I asked staring in his blue eyes. "Hey babe!" He said smirking. "Jerk!" I shouted smacking his arm away.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to do- Scourgey!" **Fiona **shouted running towards Scourge. "Hey baby!" Scourge said hugging her. I seriously hate her. "Well, I got to go bye!" I said as I ran away. "Wait b**** I forgot to tell you something!" "What?" I asked glaring at Fiona. "Your jeans are-" She didn't finish. She just started laughing. I know why my pants are un zipped! I zipped them up and blushed.

"Well, see you later!" Fiona yelled running away. Seriously she's so rude! "Grr…." I said stomping down the street. "Rosy!" Devila yelled running towards me. "Hi Devila!" I said hugging my eight year old best friend.

Devila is so pretty she is taller and she looks more mature(Not then me then she used to be). I haven't seen her in like forever! Me and Devila meet with she was only three weeks old at the hospital because our dad's used to be the best of friends but Devila's parents hate mine and they are dead so Devila lives with her big brother Devil. Devil is so handsome except he is twenty-six years old and I think that is way to old for me.

I can't believe how much they look a like. Me and Devil don't get along at all either he's such a jerk but not a big of a jerk as Scourge. Scourge is the biggest.

Why do I even talk about Scourge so much?

Oh yeah maybe because he's a idiot. He just goes around and tries to be mean to sweet innocent teens like me. I'm not calling myself innocent. But I DID NOTHING TO HIM. But yeah know… He can be really sweet.

"So what have you've been up to Rose?" She asked batting her eyes at me.

"Please don't call me Rose!" I said stomping my foot.

"Ok sheesh." She answered glaring at me.

She has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. "Hey Rosy- Finally she called me my real name- Can you please come over to my house?" She asks her eyes lightened up.

"Sure I will frigging love to!" I said jumping in the air with joy. "Yeah well…. Don't you have to you know…. Tell your mom or dad?" She said innocently.

"They always let me go to sleepovers…" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Good… Well then let's get going- then my phone rang- Shit!" I yelled jumping out of my skin.

"You interrupted me and so did your stupid phone!" She yelled getting really angry.

"Sorry…." I said looking down at her sad.

"It's ok…" she answered her brown eyes glistening. "Well we should go…" I answered smiling.

Then me and Devila started walking back to her house. The house was big and red. It had a white roof and really bright windows. I then saw her brother Devil looking out of the window at me. He then had a evil smirk on his face and got up from his chair. I think he was coming to the door to great me and his little sister her.

"Hey Devila… Hey Rosy girl!" He said smiling at me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Devil…" I mumbled as Devila glared at her brother.

Oh yeah Devil has a crush on me. He told me 9 years ago. I think he still does. Here is the story. (Me: Rosy went blank so Devil put her in his bed because she blanked out).

Flashback:

It was a foggy afternoon. It was pretty silent and pretty empty. When me, My mother and Devil were at the park. We were getting ice cream.

I then placed my ice cream down on the table. "Hey Deville can you pwease look after my icy creamy?" I asked having to go to the washroom.

"Of course Rosy girl." He said smiling and holding on to my ice cream.

When I got back the ice cream was gone. "Where'd my icy cream go?" I asked my eyes tearing.

"It melted…." Devil answered me.

"No…. It couldn't…." I answered crying.

Devil then put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Rosy girl it's ok…. Hey Rosy I need to tell you something…."

"You need to tell me what Deville?" I asked looking him in his eyes.

"That I have a crush on you…" He answered holding my hands and giving me a purple locket.

My eyes tears as I grabbed it from him.

Then he grabbed it from me and put it around my neck. "Huh?" I said looking him back in the eyes.

We then stood there for a few moments in shock. We were holding each others hands and were super close. "I lo- I didn't get to finish- Devil time to go!" His mother called giving him a signal that he had to leave.

"Bye Rosy I will see you in about 2 years." "Bye…" I said almost crying.

He then ran and left me there crying. Before I met my boyfriend I was in so much pain hoping that I will see Devil again. But then I realised that he was gone and I couldn't see him anymore. Then I wasn't in love with him. But I will always wear the purple heart locket he gave me. My mother even started to complain. I'm so glad I kept the locket.

With a picture of me and him at his parents wedding on the wedding bench. There was a rumour that if you sit on it you will have to get married. And we took the chance. And sat on it with flowers falling over us.

End of flashback:

I then woke up in a white room full with pictures of Devil. I realised just then. That I am not over Devil. I'm just starting. I then got up and walked out of the room. Love is a powerful word. 'But what about Scourge?" I thought closing my eyes as it went blank.

Then I realised that I don't just love Devil still I'm starting to love… Scourge. I then opening my eyes until I fell and blanked out and all I heard was.

"Wake up Rosy you can't die…."

Me: I hope you liked it. Wasn't the ending cute. And no I do not own Sega. I only own Devila, Emily, Amy's mother, Devil, Devil's mother and a girl named Ashley later in the story. Who you will figure out about later. Also Angie I own. Hope you enjoyed the story.

Scourge and Rosy are owned by Sega.

Hope you enjoyed.


	4. A very sad ending for Rosy

Chapter 4 of the series Changing

Me: Well sorry I didn't add these chapters yet why is because it's almost my birthday and Christmas. So yeah…. Anyway enjoy.

*5 MONTHS LATER*

"Hello?" I asked my vision blurry. I was in the hospital. "Huh?" I said again looking around confused.

"Well hello girl you've been awake for 5 months…" A nurse said smiling with glee.

"Really?" I asked my eyes going wide. Wait! Oh shoot I'm going to go mental soon. No!

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked kind of scared.

"Whats wrong…. Whats wrong?" I said looking up. I was the insane Rosy.

I started to smack everything in the room. My skirt was twirling around and my sneakers were very purple.

"Three he, he." I said trying to smack the poor nurse. It sucks how I can't control my actions and talking.

Scourge then walked in. Wait! No! Scourge! "No Scourge- Smashey, smashey!" I said trying to smack him.

"Rosy what the hell are you doing?" He asked looking at me confused.

"Smashey, smashey." My eyes then teared up as I tried to smash him.

"Rosy here!" Amy said giving me my medicine. When I took it I calmed down.

"Are you ok Rosy?" Scourge asked shaking me.

I froze. I can't feel anything. My heart was beating slightly and I could not breathe well. I was breathing super fast. I couldn't hear, talk or move. I couldn't even see!

I thought it was the end of me. The end of my family. The end of my life. The end of Rosalinda Rose. The girl who liked the wrong guys. Got raped at 11. Has a 8 year old daughter who is lost.

Who can't take care of herself. The idiot that I've always been. It's the end.

I then heard lot's of voicing yelling her hearts stopping.

The problem is that I felt pain creeping up my body. Going to my heart and lungs.

I then closed my open eyes. Calmed down. Took a breathe.

All I heard now was the machines for my heart beating, cries and my friends and family shouting.

I saw Scourge, Devil, Devila, Angie, Blaze, Fiona to crying. My family is crying even worse. I knew that I was going to die no matter what. If I crossed my heart and hoped to die. I would be dead already. But I will always hold on. I then heard Emily, Blaze and Amy through sobs singing keep holding on:

"You're not alone, together we stand.

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.

When it get's cold and it feels like the end.

There's no place to go, you know I wont give in.

No, I wont give in.

"Keep holding on,

cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it through,

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you

" There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do

There's no way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through.

Amy and Emily sniff

" So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's to late this can all disappear

Before the door's closed and it comes to a end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend yeah, yeah.

"Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through

Just stay strong

You know I'm here for you, here for you

"There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do

There's no way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through.

"Here me when I say when I say, I believe

Nothing's going to change, nothing's going to change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

" Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you

"There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do

There's no way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you."

Amy and Emily then started crying again.

"I will keep holding on." I answered to the song they sang from Avril Lavinge.

"Love you guys." Everyone said at the same time including me.

Then that's the last thing I ever heard.

Me: The end wasn't that sad. Hope you enjoy. Yes Rosy died.


	5. Amy's promise Rosy's smile

Chapter 5 on changing

Me: Now since Rosy's dead the rest of the story is in Amy's P.O.V.

"Rosy's dead."

My voice was numb as everyone was freaking out. The last thing I remember is singing to her. Her sweet smile on her face as we sang and how she said she will always hold on. The machine was beeping like crazy showing everyone that her heart stopped. My own little sister…. Dead…..

"Oh Rosy…." I mumbled looking up at my mother who's face was red with tears.

"Amy honey do you know what happened?" My mother asked me not even looking at me.

"No I don't mom." I said my eyes tearing up.

"I hate that my own daughter died right on front of my eyes. Do you know what happened?" The mother asked.

"No I already said- I know!" Devil interrupted walking over.

Devil was Rosy's body guard. Devila was hiding behind her brother, her eyes red with tears still falling off her face.

"What happened?" My mother asked the tall rabbit.

Devil then hanged his head. "Well all I saw is her blank out and faint down the stairs then we brought her to the hospital she woke up and went insane…. Amy gave her medicine but she died after then sang that song to her….. I don't know why she died though… Maybe because she went insane…." Devil's voice was really depression making me cry even more.

"Well that's a stupid reason for how Rosy died!" I yelled as my mother grabbed my arm.

"It's ok Amy….. She is in a better place….. Also I bet this is better for us…. And her…. She was all confused and all….. I still miss her though…. And I know you miss her as well….." My mother answered me looking in my eye. She then grabbed my hands and smiled. "Amy, Rosy's fine."

I then stared up into my mothers eyes. How the blueness of them shone. All of our friends and family walked outside.

"Wow Amy are you alright?" Tails my new boyfriend asked hugging me a bit.

I shook my head knowing I couldn't answer. Tails's arms then went around my waist as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Amy I know it's sad that Rosy's….- he paused- is you know what but it's bad when you are sad…. It makes me sad…" He answered turning me to look in his eyes.

"I know Tails…." I answered finally wrapping my arms around his neck. We then kissed passionately as we embraced. We did this for a few minutes until I saw my mothers sad face again. Lot's of faces were sad or angry and some were emotionless.

"We should get going…" I said as Tails nodded and followed me back to my car.

"Want to come over?" I asked hoping in my car.

"I rather not…." He said looking at the X- Tornado and my family.

"Yeah I understand…. I'll see you later…" I answered smirking.

Tails smirked back. "Bye Amy…." He then hoped in the X- Tornado and flew away.

I then sat there for a minute and sighed. I then drove home.

When I finally got in Emily and my mother were sitting down at the kitchen table not speaking. There faces unreadable.

"Amy?" Emily said finally looking up at me. Her blue eyes really depressed.

I knew I did something wrong and I know that I have to change it. I had to change lot's of things. From Rosy's green eyes, to my fathers green eyes to my green eyes, from our mothers blue eyes and Emily's blue eyes. We had to make all of those eyes happy. But I ruined it. So I have to change it. I have to change everything.

Like the promise I gave Rosy.

Flashback:

I sat down on a bench next to Rosy as she was eating ice cream. "Hey Rosy can you keep me a promise?" I asked looking at her.

"Of course you can Amy you can tell me anything. I will keep them all." She smiled.

"To keep holding on and to always be with me."

I then looked at her and she looked at me for a second.

"Ok…" She answered smiling. "If you promise me that you will to." I then nodded as we finished our ice cream and had to go home.

End of flashback:

I then sighed and walked upstairs to my room. I slammed myself on my hot pink bed.

"Shit… Why Rosy…. Damn why not me…." I said throwing my stuff around.

All my life my family hated me and if it wasn't for Rosy I wouldn't even be aloud at this house because Emily and my mother hated me.

They would always yell at me and boss me around like a pink Cinderella. I always had to clean and put away everything. Like if some ones room was messy I'm the one who had to clean it. I had to clean the floor the rooms the everything. And now I have to clean my life. I used to be the cheerful tomboy school girl who chased Sonic all day hoping that he would marry me.

But now I'm the type of girl who would never let someone put her down or make her do something. Who would stand her ground and who will complete her quest. That quest is to be the person she was supposed to be.

"I got to do this…." I mumbled looking out of my window. I hoped out of it and onto my street. I then looked around and nearly got hit by a car. "That can't stop me…" I mumbled continuing running.

I then stopped seeing the same emo hedgehog on the bench that I always walk by. It was Shadow. "Shadow can you help me?" I asked him as he looked up at me.

"Fine…. What do you need help with…. Catching up with Sonic?" He said with a smirk.

"No Shadow I'm serious I need to do something that is a secret but might change the world….." I answered seriously.

"Yeah… But what's in for me…?" He asked looking at me blankly.

"I'll get you the 7 Chaos emeralds and bring Maria back to life." I then smiled at Shadow as he looked down.

"Ok…. I'll do it…" He said nodded his head and getting up.

"Your taller then me!" I yelled going on my tipey toes.

"So? Don't we have to do something?" He said changing it back.

I then glared at him. "Yeah…. Let's go!" I yelled grabbing his arm.

Shadow nodded then hovered down the street.

I then ran after him. Hoping that I will change the world.

Me: Hope you liked the story. Sorry it's short. I did it in less then 5 minutes. Yes I'm that fast. Please review.


	6. Meeting Ashley and Damien snow

Chapter 6 of Changing

Me: The last chapter is when young Amy and shadow are going to save the world. Sonic comes in, in the chapter J. Anyway. Please review.

Rosy: I can't believe I died in this thing….

Amy: Either can I…. Anyway Tricia does not own Sega or Sonic. She only owns her OC's.

Amy, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Scourge, Fiona (I think), Rosy and Sonic are owned by Sega. So is Eggman Nega. And Maria. Oh yeah Ashley and Damien joined this chapter!

I was continuing on my journey. To help the world. But I went like no where. But I will end this war. It's hell. I want it to be heaven. Shadow then turned to me and smirked.

"What are we going to do now Rose?" Shadow asked.

"Um….." I said thinking.

Shadow the sighed and looked at the sky. I looked up to. The sky was a pretty light blue. No clouds and the sun was very bright. No one was outside except for this one little boy and girl sitting on the ground. The girl had dirty blond fur and the boy had light blond fur and red eyes. The girl looked 10 and the boy looked 3 or something. They were holding a sign saying money for care. They only had like 2 bucks.

"Poor kids…." Shadow mumbled to himself.

I nodded as Shadow walked over. "Who are you?" He asked his voice concerned.

"I'm Ashley and this is my brother Damien…" Ashley said her eyes still very pink.

"You guys look lonely…. Hey do you want to help us save the world…?" I asked smirking a bit.

"Sure!" The two said getting up slowly. Me and Shadow then smiled at the kids.

"So where are we going?" Damien asked his eyes full with tears.

"Um…. We are not sure…." Shadow asked looking back at me.

"Yeah…. We think that we are going to….. A different country.

On Mobuis there is only 7 countries. The biggest is our country. There is these countries:

1. Robot land

2. Kid land

3. Friend ship land

4. Sonic land

5. Robotroplis

6. Fun place

7. Kingdom land

The country we are on is of course Sonic land. Sonic and Eggman live here so they live here.

I hope that we will save the world. Then I saw it. The thing I was looking for. The red chaos emerald.

Sorry it's short the next chapter is like really long. Anyway hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Darkness creature, Amys fiants

Chapter 7 of changing

Me: This is my second last one Amy faints. What will happen. It's my birthday tomorrow. It's December 3rd sorry.

Sonic: You said I was going to be in the last chapter!

Tricia: Yeah I did but I changed it to this one

Sonic: L

Tricia: Anyway….. Please remember to review. It's a good birthday present.

"Hey!" Sonic called out walking up to me and Shadow. Shadow the rolled his eyes.

"Hi blue hedgehog…." Shadow answered his voice going really cold.

"Hi Sonic…" I answered looking at the hero. His face was pretty serious. For someone like Sonic.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come earlier I just heard you down the street. Your trying to save the world aren't yeah?" Sonic asked smirking.

"Yes we are faker and what's it to yeah…." Shadow answered his eyes going red. Ashley and Damien looked scared so they ran behind me.

"Shadow.- Sonic glared then smirked again- So you found the first emerald…" Sonic said looking at the emerald that Ashley was holding. She then nodded her hand and held it out to Sonic. "Well….. Your some treasure hunters…." Sonic said teasingly as the kids looked at him confused. "What?" He asked as we continued walking.

"Well…. Since we got the first emerald where do you think the second one is?" Sonic asked impatient.

"I'm not sure…. But I think it's in there!" I answered pointing to a cave.

"A cave?" Sonic and Shadow asked at the same time.

"Yes a cave…. Is that a problem or something…" I asked confused.

Sonic and Shadow shrugged and walked in behind me as the two young foxes walked behind Sonic and Shadow.

"Is that it?" Shadow asked pointing at a white shiny thing on a cube in the cave.

"Uh Shadow I don't think so…. There are a million!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked down at the kids.

"Wait….. I know which one it is…" Ashley said walking up.

Sonic and Shadow looked at Ashley amazed.

Ashley then grabbed a white emerald that was near the side. Then we all ran out of the cave. "Great going kid…" Shadow mumbled as we continued walking.

When we were walking we noticed that the wind was really rough. "Wow…" Sonic said blowing back.

We all fell down.

"Ow get off of me you idiot!" Shadow yelled making Sonic get off.

"Sorry Shads.." Sonic answered getting off of the angry hedgehog. (Me: Lol I'm getting this all from my friend.)

"Well we should get going…" Sonic answered smiling.

Then a bad thing happened I went all blank, and heard someone shout my name.

**** Sonic's P.O.V ****

Amy then fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the…?" Me and Shadow said grossed out.

"Um.. What happened to her?" Damien asked looking at the fainted pink hedgehog.

"Is she dead?" Ashley asked poking Amy.

"Mwa ha, ha…" A big darkness thing laughed coming out from no where.

It looked like a evil Amy.

"No!" I yelled as everything turned to darkness.

"This is going to be a long day…" I mumbled .

We then started walking again as we started to fight these bad guys.

Me; Enjoyed it?


	8. The grand ending!

Changing is believing

Me: This is the last chapter of the series changing. PLEASE review. Very awesome story right?

Sonic: I like it minis that the part when Rosy died and it was like so sad.

Me: I-

Shadow: "rolls eyes at sonic" Wow…

Me: Anyway enjoy and review.

I then started walking. My red sneakers squeaking on the ground. The sun burning my eyes. I was walking beside my friendly rival Shadow. Shadow's red eyes were red, red as blood. He was very determined in saving the world. On what happened to his dear friend Maria who died 50 years ago on the ark.

Then Shadow looked at me, he had lot's of depression in his eyes.

"Sonic we got to do this…." Shadow said looking back up at the darkness monster.

I nodded my head and brushed my blue quills back.

I'm Sonic and I know that everyone counts on me.

I jumped far from that spot and landed on my feet.

I then jumped for the darkness monster at the same time as Shadow.

When we got into the monster we saw the ghost of Rosy talking to Amy. Saying things like "Amy get up" and "Everyone's counting on you Amy." It was pretty sad.

Then Shadow glanced at me.

"Sonic, let's do this!" Shadow said slamming the darkness monster with his fists as most of the city was in the darkness. Lot's of people were getting sucked into the stomach of the creature. Kelly, the lesbian and only girl at the all boys school, stood right beside me wearing a Tricia Azzopardi shirt.

Then she smiled "hey". She mouthed as we all slammed the monster. Then almost everyone was slamming the monster minis Emily who was now the only one getting sucked. Then Kelly grabbed Emily and yelled "We need you Emily please don't be an stubborn dumb ball!"

Emily thought for a moment or two then let out a grin. "Ok I'll do it…. For the town….. And Rosy…." She answered snickering on Rosy.

Then everyone slammed the monster at the same time very hard and it disappeared. And the unconcious Amy fell to the ground.

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up and saw everyone cheering. The sun was back.

I then looked up and saw Rosy smiling down at me. She gave me a thumbs up and a wink then disappeared.

I teared up and looked at my friends. They smiled at me. Even Shadow was smiling.

Shadow then looked at me. "What about Maria?" He asked me and my eyes went wide. Shit.

I then saw a short, blonde haired human girl walk toward Shadow with a smile. His eyes looked like they were in his own world. "Maria, Maria- Yes I'm Maria!" Maria said smiling at Shadow.

I smiled at Shadow and he rolled his eyes. I laughed to.

Then Tails ran to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and kissed him back.

Me: Well you can see that everything worked out great. Even if Rosy's dead.

Remember that Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Tails and others are by Sega.

Fiona, Sally, and Scourge are from Archie.

And Tricia, Kelly, Angie, Devila, Devil, the moms, the darkness creature, Damien and Emily are from me. And a few others. Hope you enjoyed it. Review. The stories done though. But I might include what Amy does in the future for a review chapter. J.


End file.
